leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Bloodstrider 2
This is my second time requesting for these rights.I'm aware that there are a lot of chat moderators in the wiki already but i have found a few times where the chat has no mods or all the mods afk and i noticed there are more trolls and vandals around lately. I humbly request these rights for no other sake than protecting the chat from vandals and trolls. Bloodstrider 08:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider Support # Ehhh I wouldnt mind your moderatorship since you do live in this place when you're not at school. I see a few stars present in the chat all time with dimmed names with away underneth them. also bloods proven worth by constantly undoing back several vandalisms during the past couple of months (Anyone who questions about me being buyest cz we're siblings, dont bother because I evaluate people on my own scales not how they are related or how long we've been friends) WhiteArcher 08:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC)WhiteArcher # As Blood said, there are times when C.Mods aren't around, and quite a number of these times, she is there. As one grows their character over time, a tiny-gain of power can help one to learn to think more maturely. She has admitted her mistake, so why not give her a chance, like how Blob got a second chance as C.Mod? --- Sincerely [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - 零亜のレサンテョスイア']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'™']] 16:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # I fully support this in the hopes that we can get an actual Chat Mod that does their job correctly most of the time...... Volibear :D 03:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) # Why not? --Arctanaar 09:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Neutral # I don't know, you extrem aggression when Nystus refused to ban a guy annoying you is still not forgottten. Dah' Blob 12:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # While I've seen you attempt to mediate things in the past, you've gotten in rather heated arguments recently with other chat users. LionsLight 12:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # I would personally like to see you on chat more often. 21:07, 1/29/2012 # Chat isn't my area of expertise, so I don't feel as though I have the right to make a judgement on this one. 21:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # I don't think you're suited for the role, and if we do need chat mods, someone else would fit the role better. I Am Knowledge イレリア ♥ アカリ 12:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # - DThom 15:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #::Removed vote that didn't specify reason. 16:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #:Looking at his recent contributions on this wiki, I don't think he should get any more responsibilities or powers. I just find him incompetent. Fair enough? - DThom 20:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #::Sure. Re-added. 20:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) #::she* # Blood, if you personally want a reason, talk to me on any one of my wikis (that is, other than the lol one). Comments * While I won't argue that chat may not have mods 100% of the time, Bloodstrider reverting vandalism isn't particularly a testament to how well one could be as a Chat Moderator. LionsLight 17:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) * Well I suppose you have a point there. I just pointed it out as evidence for commitment towards the wiki. WhiteArcher 03:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC)WhiteArcher * C.Mods does not have much of a contribution requirement, just for your information. It is not like RBE, whereby your anti-vandal power gains a power-up (Thus minimum 100 mainspace edit requirement). What a C.Mod nominee needs is testaments from other users that she is able to enforce this role. Look at all the current C.Mods, and you can check their contributions, then rethink of the required qualification of a C.Mod. I just want to tell you not to push your statement too harshly, because you aren't active in chat (As proven by many other users active in chat, and I haven't even see you once in there). Lastly, everyone who made mistake deserves another chance, especially for those who repents and not repeat it again. --- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - 零亜のレサンテョスイア']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'™']] 14:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) * Ok. - DThom 16:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Closing Statement * - No consensus for granting these rights at this time. 23:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests